


Bebe's Birthday Evening

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Bebe's nineteenth birthday, Wendy prepares to spend her first romantic evening with her. This story contains smut and romance, although the smut is not as dirty as my stories "Are You Obsessed?" and "Teaching Heidi Turner A Lesson".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bebe's Birthday Evening

            Bebe bit her lip nervously as she walked home in the evening darkness. She walked quickly back to her home, anxious to see what her best friend Wendy had in store for her. Bebe was incredibly confused about several things at the moment. First, why did her best friend _insist_ that she have her birthday party at Heidi’s house instead of her own, then not show up to that party, instead telling Bebe to go home because she had a _surprise_ ready? And what in the goddamn world could such a surprise _possibly_ be? Further adding to Bebe’s confusion was the fact that she was in love with Wendy but hadn’t yet told her yet. What was she ever going to do with Wendy about that? Should she tell her tonight and risk rejection, thereby making it the worst birthday ever? She was going to be alone with Wendy and it was going to make her incredibly nervous. What if the _lust_ she felt for Wendy became too much?

            With so many thoughts swirling through her head, Bebe unlocked the door to her house and went inside. The lights were dim everywhere, to an almost romantic glow. Bebe walked into her dining room and found a bowl of fruit on the table, along with several candles in its center.

            Bebe stared awkwardly at what Wendy had apparently set up and didn’t notice Wendy behind her until she spoke up.

            “Oh, you’re here already,” Wendy said cheerfully.

            Bebe turned around to face Wendy, who was wearing only her beret, bra, and panties.

            “I’m sorry, di I not give you enough time to get ready?” Bebe asked, turning away embarrassed.

            “Nah, the steak dinner I’ve been cooking us is just about ready,” Wendy said, making her way for the kitchen.

            “Don’t you wanna get dressed?” Bebe asked nervously.

            “Nah, I’m fine if you are,” Wendy replied. Bebe said nothing, but stole a glance at Wendy’s perfect ass as she walked into the kitchen.

            Wendy returned a few minutes later with too rather small steaks.

            “Sorry they’re not very big,” Wendy told Bebe, “But I didn’t want them to spoil the wonderful desert I had planned for later.” Wendy winked at Bebe who felt herself blush a bit. Why the hell was Wendy acting so strange? They sat down opposite each other at the dining room table.

            After they were done with their steaks, Wendy leaned forward and took a strawberry from the fruit bowl in the center of the table.

            “These strawberries are the best, Bebe,” Wendy said. She seductively rubbed the strawberry over her lips and placed the whole thing in her mouth, showing exaggerated expressions of enjoyment as she chewed and swallowed it.

            “You’ve gotta try one,” Wendy told Bebe, then leaned over, picked up a strawberry and rubbed it on Bebe’s lips the same way she had done to her own.

            “Yeah, they’re pretty good,” Bebe laughed nervously after chewing and swallowing the strawberry, looking away from Wendy who was staring lustfully at her from across the table.

            “Bebe, tell me,” Wendy said softly, seriously, “Do you love me?” Wendy rested her hand on her cheek and looked longingly at Bebe for an answer.

            “Yes,” Bebe barely managed that one word.

            “Then come upstairs in five minutes, I just need a few moments to get ready,” Wendy said.

            Wendy got up and kissed Bebe on the cheek, feeling her curly blonde hair with her hand and quickly caressing her before running upstairs excitedly.

            Bebe was so curious and anxious about what Wendy was doing upstairs that she forgot to be relieved or excited that Wendy reciprocated her love, or at least appeared to. The few minutes she had to wait downstairs felt like hours. Finally, five minutes passed on the clock in her dining room and it was time to head upstairs to see what Wendy was up to. Bebe walked up the stairs quickly and heard Wendy call her name.

            “Bebe, come in your room,” Wendy called her.

            Bebe did so and found Wendy lying on her bed in a most seductive pose. She was lying on her side facing Bebe, totally nude with the exception of her beret, which she had taken off and placed between her legs to cover her private area, and the dollops of whipped cream which covered her nipples. A line of whipped cream also ran down her belly to her belly button.

            “Wendy, I… This is…” Bebe stuttered, too shocked and aroused to form a coherent sentence.

            “I only want to please you, Bebe,” Wendy said, “By the way that’s a really cute outfit, looks like it would feel good to rub my body up against.”

            Bebe was wearing a soft red sweater and a scarf, as it had been cold outside. She was also wearing tight black sweat pants.

            “But I wouldn’t want to get this whipped cream all over your nice clothes now, would I, Bebe? Looks like you’re going to have to lick it off,” Wendy teased and beckoned for Bebe to join her on the bed.

            Bebe smiled, finally understanding where Wendy had been going with all this romantic stuff and approached the bed. Bebe laid down next to Wendy so that they were both laying on their sides and facing each other. She exchanged some light kisses with Wendy before moving down to lick the whipped cream off of her breasts. Wendy moaned as Bebe sucked and licked it off, placing a hand on Wendy’s ass, running it up and down the side of her body. Wendy laughed with pleasure as Bebe licked her belly clean.

            “You know you’re adorable, right?” Bebe told Wendy after she had finished licking off the whipped cream, licking her lips and giving Wendy a playful poke in the belly.

            Wendy and Bebe began a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Bebe reached down and removed Wendy’s beret from between her legs, leaving Wendy completely exposed for Bebe to insert a finger. Wendy let out a high-pitched moan into Bebe’s mouth as she did this, still involved in the kiss.

            “Sit up on the edge of the bed,” Bebe told Wendy as they momentarily ceased the kissing.

            Wendy did so and spread her legs allowing Bebe to touch her and pleasure her. Bebe and Wendy continued kissing each other as Bebe pleasured Wendy until she reached orgasm. Moaning and screaming between kisses, Wendy put her arms around Bebe as she reached climax.

            “Oh god, Bebe, thank you sooo much,” Wendy moaned, pausing for a minute before lustfully adding, “Now let me do you!”

            Wendy hugged Bebe and cuddled up against her, they grinded their bodies together

            “Oh my god, your clothes are so soft and warm,” Wendy said, nuzzling her face into Bebe’s chest. Bebe ran her fingers through Wendy’s long, straight black hair.

            Bebe removed her scarf and Wendy helped her remove her sweater. Wendy, reached around to unhook her bra and Bebe watched her face light up as Wendy ogled her breasts in all their naked glory.

            “They’re huge, Bebe! Good thing I still have a lot of whipped cream left,” Wendy exclaimed, reaching for the spray can of whipped cream she had used on herself earlier.

            “Oh,” Bebe moaned in surprise as the cold whipped cream was sprayed on her breasts and belly.

            She moaned even more when Wendy began licking over her chest and belly furiously. Wendy’s tongue felt so good against her skin. When she was done, Wendy removed Bebe’s pants and panties, leaving them both in the nude. Wendy ran her hands over Bebe’s body, feeling every inch of her. Her breasts, her ass, her back, her belly, her hair, her shoulders, Wendy wanted all of it.

            Wendy threw herself onto Bebe and they fell back onto the bed with Wendy kissing Bebe all the way down her body. She started by kissing her on the neck, then moved down to her breasts and belly. Wendy ran her hands across Bebe’s thighs. Her skin was so smooth. Wendy felt around, closer and closer to Bebe’s private area. Wendy was about to insert a finger, but instead she felt Bebe pull her head in and took it as a sign that Bebe wanted her to lick her.

            “Oh, YES WENDY!” Bebe exclaimed as Wendy began. She screamed more and more as Wendy continued to pleasure her.

            When they were done, Wendy crawled on top of Bebe and rested there for a couple of minutes. They both enjoyed having each other’s soft, smooth bodies against each other.

            “Wendy, I love you so much,” Bebe said, looking into her eyes, “It was so thoughtful of you to put such a wonderful evening together for us.”

            “Just you wait, I have one more surprise in store for you,” Wendy got up and went to the bathroom, “Just wait.” She told Bebe as she left the bedroom door.

            In a few minutes, Wendy called Bebe into the bathroom. When Bebe walked in she saw Wendy sitting in her bathtub in a warm bubble bath with candles lit all around the bathroom. It smelled wonderful, it looked romantic, it made Bebe’s heart race with love for Wendy. She joined Wendy in the bathtub, which was more than large enough for two. Bebe laid down in the tub so that only her head was above water and rested it on Wendy’s chest. The warm water combined with being against Wendy’s body was the best physical feeling she could possibly imagine.

            “I love you Wendy,” Bebe said, closing her eyes to relax, “Promise it will always be this way forever?” She asked quietly.

            “Yes,” Wendy said gently, placing a kiss on her forehead and running a hand through her hair, “Happy nineteenth birthday, Bebe.”


End file.
